Link (Termina)
|-|Regular= |-|Deku= |-|Goron= |-|Zora= |-|Fierce Deity= Summary Having been returned to his childhood by Princess Zelda at the end of Ocarina of Time, Link goes on a search for a "beloved and invaluable friend", implied to be the fairy Navi,who flew away at the end of Ocarina of Time. While traveling deep inside the Lost Woods, Link is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two friends, the fairy siblings Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid makes off with Link's Ocarina of Time, and in the subsequent chase, Link is transported into the parallel world of Termina, where the Skull Kid uses his magic to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. During this process, Tatl becomes separated from the Skull Kid and Tael, and joins Link in order to find them, becoming his fairy companion for the remainder of the game. In the caves beneath Termina, Link meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, who agrees to return Link to his normal shape if Link returns Majora's Mask to him, an artifact of ancient power that was stolen by the Skull Kid. As Link embarks on this quest, he learns little by little of the looming catastrophe threatening the land: the Moon in the sky has assumed a horrible, evil face and has abandoned its orbit, and will collide with Termina in exactly three days. Link's quest to restore himself quickly becomes a quest to save the land, during which he not only returns to his original form, but acquires masks enabling him to freely transform between his Hylian, Deku, Goron, and Zora forms. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 4-C ''' | '''High 4-C, possibly higher | High 4-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Hylian, Chosen Hero of the Gods Attack Potency: Unknown (Deku Link cannot harm most of his opponents, has only shown to stun opponents like Odawala) | Large Star level (Possess the triforce of courage.) | Large Star level, possibly higher (More powerful in his Goron form) | Large Star level | At least Macrocosmic level+ '(The Fierce Diety is equal to Majora who created Termina, a parallel world of Hyrule.) 'Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Peak Human '''(Moves slightly faster then his human self) | '''Peak Human, possibly''' Subsonic+ with Bunny Hood (Stated to grant the user the "power of the wilds", views time 5x slower then his regular state.) | '''Peak Human (Moves slightly slower then his human self), higher with Goron Roll (Is the only form that can keep up with Goht) | Peak Human, higher in water (Zora Link can swim fast enough to nearly outrun currrents) | Unknown ' 'Combat Speed: Unknown | FTL, FTL+ with Bunny Hood | FTL | FTL | At least FTL+, possibly higher Reaction Speed: Unknown (Shown to keep up with enemies like Odowla) | FTL (Should be no slower then his past self. Can react to Majora's lasers. Comparable to King Igo who can block light before it's shone on him.), FTL+ with Bunny Hood (Could react to the clock and easily count 10 seconds with the bunny hood mask, something he was incapable of doing in base. Which was calculated at this.) | FTL | FTL | At least FTL+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can seemingly move blocks but those are moreso shown as easy to move) | At least Class 50, Class E with Giant's Mask | At least Class 50, possibly Class E (Stated to be able to lift objects without effort and it's mightier then any other) | At least Class 50 | At least Class E Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Star Class | Large Star Class, possibly higher | Large Star Class | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: Unknown | Large Star level | Large Star level, possibly higher | Large Star level | At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Very High (Could travel and fight around for 3 days without showing any hint of tiring), Infinite with Chateau Romani Range: Extended melee range. Varies from tens of meters to tens of kilometers with ranged weapons. Hundreds to possibly Thousands of Kilometers with teleporting (Can warp around different lands of Termina). Macrocosmic+ with the ocarina of time (Can reset time on a universal scale) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Paralysis (With deku nuts, can paralyze enemies as deku link by spinning into them.), Fire Manipulation (With fire arrows), Ice Manipulation (With ice arrows), Light/Holy Manipulation (With light arrows), Spatial Manipulation & Possible Sealing (Can fit fully grown people into his bottles), Magic & Possible Acid Manipulation (With his magic bubbles), Perception Manipulation (With stone mask), Soul and Empathic Manipulation (Can cleanse ones soul with the song of healing), Teleportation (With the song of soaring), Time Manipulation (With the ocarina of time), Mind Control (With Captain's Hat), Mind Reading (With Mask of Truth), Attack Reflection (With mirror shield), Explosion Inducement (With blast mask), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, possibly type 3 Can breathe underwater as a Zora, the all-nighters mask implies the user cannot get sleepy, and has unlimited mana with Chateau Romani), Possible Vibration Manipulation (Goron Link can shake the area around him with his punches or ground pounds), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, & Attack Reflection (As Zora Link he can create an electric shield that deflects enemies), Possible Martial Arts (Zora Link can do punches and kicks and flips), Spin Dash (Can roll into enemies as a Goron), Spike Manipulation (If Goron Link has magic powers he can cause spikes to come out of his body), Energy Blasts (Can shoot energy beams with his sword as Fierce Diety), Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Transmutation (With the song of healing he can removed the deku transmutation from himself and turned it into a mask), Curse Manipulation (Could wear the Mask of Truth without being cursed), [[Corruption]] (Can wear the Fierce Diety Mask which holds similar dark power to Majora's Mask without being corrupted), Illusion Creation & Perception Manipulation (The lens of truth can see through illusions and ones perception being shifted), Sleep Manipulation (All-Nighter's Mask makes you unable to sleep), Death Manipulation (Sharp's Curse didn't immediately kill him, could play the song of storms while the curse went off), Ice Manipulation (Can break out of being frozen), Extreme Heats (Goron Link can walk in lava just fine), Some of his weapons are unaffected by time resets Standard Equipment: Gilded Sword, Great Fairy Sword, Mirror Shield, Bow & Arrows imbued with elemental magic, Hookshot, Deku Sticks, Pictograph, Ocarina of Time, Masks | Fierce Diety Sword Intelligence: Genius (Can use items right after wielding them, regarded from Tatl as good, defeated Skull Keeta in combat who led the Ikana Army who commented that he skillfully defeated him. Bested the Garo Master in combat, who states Link was spectacular, the Garo's are trained assassins. Could defeat King Igos Du Ikana's lackeys one of which comments they were the best swordsman of Ikana Valley, and &t=198 defeated King Igos himself who was stated by Tatl to be on a whole different level from the other two. Could get through Stone Tower which King Igos states that not even hundreds of his soldiers could topple it.) Weaknesses: Nothing notable in human form, fire as Deku Link, water as Goron Link, Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spin Attack - Link holds out his sword and charges the energy in it to deal a devastating spin slash that extends further the long he charges his energy. Jump Slash - Link leaps forward into the air and brings his sword down on his enemy. Dead Man's Volley - Link can parry energy beams back at his opponent. Bubble - Deku Link charges up a bubble out of his and releases it, the bubble has possible acidic affects. Deku Spin - Deku Link can spin around causing him to paralyze enemies. Deku Flight - If near a deku flower Deku Link can shoot out of it and fly for a short while. Goron Punch - Goron Link charges up his punch allowing him to punch as such forces equal to Adult Link's megaton hammer. Goron Pound - Goron Link rolls up into a ball, jumps, and pounds the ground shaking the area around him. Stated to be a "quaking impact". Goron Roll - Goron Link crouches into a ball and can roll around, with enough magic he can cause spikes to come out of his body. Zora Shield - Creates a shield that electrocutes and deflects enemies that touch him. Zora Karate - Zora Link does a flurry of punches and ends with a kick. Double Cutters - Zora Link puts both of his hands together to hold and release his double cutters that act like boomerangs and cuts through enemies. Energy Beams - Fierce Diety Link can shoot out beams of energy with his Fierce Diety sword. Key: Deku Link | Human Link | Goron Link | Zora Link | Fierce Diety Link Note: This Link is still technically the Link (Ocarina of Time) child, but slightly older and in a different timeline. Others Notable Victories: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - Sora's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Gods Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acid Users Category:Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Spike Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Attack Reflection Users